Me vuelves loco
by suzzy98
Summary: una pelea entre ichigo y rukia por chappy los llevará a resolver ese problema en la cama lemon (ichiruki)


**por favor no me critiquen, no soy buena escribiendo lemons, y este creo que está un poco subido de tono, así que acepto tomatazos y alagos, bueno, creo que serán más tomatazos que otra cosa, este lemon es ichiruki**

* * *

Estaban recostados sobre la cama de Ichigo, muy juntos y abrazados, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero se habían vuelto adictos a sentir ese contacto tan íntimo entre sus cuerpos, si a alguno de ellos dos, antes les hubieran dicho que acabarían de esta manera, de seguro se reirían a carcajadas.

Era de noche, la familia de Ichigo había salido de emergencia dejándolos solos, Rukia estaba sentada frente al televisor viendo el programa de chappy, Ichigo como siempre, se encontraba mal humorado, su ceño fruncido mostraba todo su descontento, no soportaba a ese conejo, era aborrecible.

-Apaga de una maldita vez el televisor Rukia- grito exasperado Ichigo- deja de ver a ese conejo de mierda.

-¡NO INSULTES A CHAPPY DEGENERADO!- grito la peli negra al sentirse ofendida- si no quieres verlo mejor lárgate.

-Eres insoportable.

-Tú igual cabeza de zanahoria.

-Enana.

-baka

-Plana, eres como una niñita.

Y etas fueron las palabras que derramaron el vaso, una sonrisa pícara adornó el rostro de Rukia.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun – dijo mientras se acercaba de forma lenta hacia él- no deberías de decirme eso, hoy que lo recuerdo, aquella noche está a la que llamas plana te volvió loco, estabas tan excitado…

-No sigas Rukia…

-¿Por qué? Acaso me tienes miedo…

-Rukia… este es tu fin, debo de castigarte por tu atrevimiento- Ichigo atrajo a Rukia hacia él y la besó con lujuria mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la shinigami, la pelinegra soltó un sonoro gemido que sirvió de detonante con Ichigo.

Ichigo la sujetó por los muslos y la elevó mientras continuaban besándose, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura del shinigami sustituto. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación del chico, sus respiraciones jadeantes y entrecortadas demostraban en deseo que los invadía en ese momento, la bajó colocándola contra la puerta del armario, metió las manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica tocando cada parte del cuerpo de ella.

Cuando llegó al sujetador, metió sus manos dentro de él y presionó los pechos de la chica haciendo que ella gimiera de placer, los siguió masajeando y presionando los erectos pezones, le quitó la blusa y luego le desabrochó el sostén dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, la sujetó de las muñecas y la lanzó a la cama, se colocó sobre ella besando su boca, sus manos la recorrían de forma descarada y sus finos montículos eran los más torturados. La dejó de besar solo para poder lamerle los pezones y mordérselos con lujuria. Rukia se sentía llena de placer, sentía que se humedecía cada vez más. Ichigo se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando solo en bóxer, su dura erección le pedía a gritos que la penetrara, pero él tenía que castigarla y hacerla perder el control.

Ichigo metió sus manos por debajo de la falda de Rukia acariciando sus torneadas piernas, sintió la humedad que invadía a la intimidad de Rukia y se sintió satisfecho de haberla excitado de esa manera, le bajó las bragas, dejándole la falda en su lugar, los dedos del chico se adentraron a acariciar cada centímetro de esa zona, los movía en círculos para darle un mayor placer.

-Ichigo… mmm… por favor…

-Aún no te voy a penetrar, primero el castigo- dijo moviendo con más fuerza sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica.

-Ichi ... Mmm ...

Quitó sus dedos de la húmeda entrepierna de Rukia, la abrió un poco más las piernas con sus manos y ahora era su boca la que le brindaba el placer que antes le daban los dedos de Ichigo. La lengua del shinigami sustituto se movía por cada rincón, mientras se adentraba en ella, él se detiene y se levanta.

-¿Por… qué te… detienes?

Él no contestó, la tomó por la cintura y la puso boca abajo, ella ya sabía lo que venía, Ichigo bajó su bóxer a modo de dejar su miembro libre, sujetó a Rukia por las caderas y la penetró por detrás, ella gritó, gritó por la brusquedad con la cual él se introdujo en ella, el vaivén era rápido, los movimientos violentos, la sujetaba con más fuerza mientras ella se debatía por la sensación, el dolor había desaparecido, se sentía tan bien, el pene de Ichigo se adentraba cada vez más en ella.

-Ahora lo haremos de la forma que más te gusta- le susurró Ichigo al oído, la volteó, ambos quedaron de frente- ahora si gemirás con fuerza mi enana.

Le separó las piernas, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Rukia y la penetró de forma salvaje y desaforada.

-Ahhhh… Ichigo… mmm… sigue…

El shinigami sustituto comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, adentraba todo su pene en la vagina de la chica, se detuvo y sacó su miembro del interior de ella.

-No te detengas…

-No me detendré si me dices lo mucho que te gusta que te haga esto.

-Me encanta, me encanta cuando tu pene entra en mi vagina y me coges con fuerza, me encanta sentirte dentro de mí, me gusta tu erección dentro de mi ser, solo no me castigues así, quiero que sigas penetrándome con fuerza Ichigo.

Eso era lo único que Ichigo necesitaba escuchar, su miembro entraba y salía de la cavidad de la chica, la humedad en ella cada vez era más notable.

-Así Ichigo… mmm… más… dame… mas… más… fuerte.

-Pero que desesperada mi pequeña shinigami, eres mía Rukia, sigue gimiendo para mí, me encanta verte gemir y saber que lo haces solo por mí.

-Hazme tuya cada noche a cada instante, gemiré solo para ti.

Las embestidas se hacían brutales, la cama rechinaba por los fuertes movimientos, Rukia se sujetaba a las sábanas para poder aguantar todo el placer, los gruñidos de Ichigo le eran tan excitantes y provocadores.

-Muévete más mi linda conejita, mueve esas caderas que me vuelven loco.

Y así lo hizo la pelinegra, ambos se movían a modo de hacer de la fricción de sus cuerpos algo más sublime, más placentero, las pelvis de ambos chocaban en la acción, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor se encontraban disfrutando de la lujuria, pero todo estaba por terminar, las paredes de Rukia se contrajeron apretando el duro miembro de Ichigo, el pelinaranjo dio unas cuantas embestidas más antes de sucumbir a su orgasmo, la paredes de Rukia cada vez se volvían más apretadas y su miembro ya no lo podía contener, liberó toda su esencia en el interior de Rukia, se dejó caer al lado de la shinigami y la sujetó por la cintura, la besó en los labios con mucha ternura.

-Me vuelves loco Rukia

Rukia sintió una viscosidad escurrir por sus piernas, no le parecía incómodo, le parecía magnifico sentir toda la esencia de Ichigo, todo su semen, deslizarse por sus piernas mientras él la sujetaba y la volvía a acariciar en esa zona tan sensible de su ser.

-Tú también me vuelves loco Kurosaki-kun- su tono meloso le fastidiaba, pero siempre que hacían el amor ese tono de voz le era más excitante.

Entra caricias íntimas y besos salvajes ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **si les ha gustado y quieren que escriba más lemons por favor dejenme sus lindos reviews con las situaciones en las que quisieran que se desarrollaran el lemon, sin más, sayonara**


End file.
